Fantasmas del Pasado, Luces del Futuro
by Akane Arwen
Summary: Cuando un traumatico hecho del pasado reaparece para cazarte, que mas puedes hacer sino combatirlo y esperar por una luz que te ayude a superarlo. Claro aunque no sin unas cuantas piedras, peleas y momentos graciosos en el camino.
1. Despertar Tembloroso

**Mi primera historia de PPG! espero les guste :)**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen**

* * *

_**Fantasmas del pasado, Luces del Futuro**_

**Despertar Tembloroso**

**POV's Bombón**

Ese molesto sonido de nuevo, aquél que seguirá atormentándome si no lo detengo ya que mis hermanas parecen haber desarrollado alguna especie de inmunidad y es obvio que ellas no lo detendrán. ¡Maldición!, si, yo Bombón Utonio dije maldición, es que ese sonido perturba mi sueño y significa el comienzo de otro aburrido día, ya que hoy en la escuela vamos a ver cosas que me se de memoria, además maldije mentalmente así que nadie se va a enterar.

Estire mi brazo por encima de la cabeza de Burbuja y apague el estupido despertador, si, volví a decir una mala palabra pero a quien le importa si ya tengo 16 años y tengo como hermana a Bellota así que es completamente razonable que se me pegaran unas cuantas cosas de ella.

Una ventaja de ser la única que escucha el despertador es que soy la primera en ocupar el baño; así que me dirijo a el y antes de entrar volteo a ver a mis hermanas, sonrío ante la escena- Burbuja esta acurrucada a su peluche favorito y Bellota mueve los labios echando alguna maldición-, entro al baño y a los 10 minutos salgo totalmente despierta y alegre, es hora de despertar a una de mis hermanas así que voy hacia Burbuja y llegando a ella le quito su peluche, ella abre los ojos instantáneamente y me ve sonriéndole.

-Muy buenos días Bombón- me dice con su sonrisa de infante, a pesar de que Burbuja tiene 16 aun sigue siendo la misma inocente niña.

-Buenos días Burbuja, es hora de levantarse- le respondo mientras abro el closet en busca de mi ropa. Ella se levanta y entra al baño y al igual que yo sale a los 10 minutos con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

-¿Quieres que despierte a Bellota?- me pregunta señalando a nuestra pelinegra hermana.

-Seria genial, gracias- le digo mientras me veo al espejo, hoy escogí usar una falda roja tableada y una blusa blanca con manga y tirantes (de esas que tiene los tirantes de adorno y que la manga no cubre los hombros) y todo eso con unos tenis converse blancos con delgadas rayas rosas.

-Ohhh Belloootaaaa- exclamó Burbuja junto a la mencionada-Butch le esta diciendo a Princesa que eres una llorona debilucha- termina la rubia con una risita.

Casi al instante Bellota se levanto tan rápido que cayó de la cama, mientras gritaba -¿Donde esta ese maldito? Lo hare pedazos-

-Tranquila, no puedo creer que aun te sigas levantando así- le dije mientras reia.

-Si, mañana tal vez digamos que Mojo insulto a tu equipo de futbol favorito- dice Burbuja que también estaba riendo.

-Ufff! Es que ese idiota me atormenta hasta en sueños- dice Bellota con un bufido.

-¿Quien? ¿Butch?- le pregunto y ella asiente –Eso quiere decir que sueñas con el- digo riendo a carcajadas, Burbuja se contagia y dice –Tal vez te guste- ambas reímos al comentario.

-¡Ayy! ¡Cállense! Que si a mi me gustara Butch entonces tu amarías a Boomer- dice Bellota señalando a Burbuja que quedo boquiabierta –Y tu morirías por Brick- dice señalándome – Y no estoy diciendo que me gusta, ustedes saben que lo detesto- dice mientras entra al baño y da a un portazo.

-Ewwwww!!!! ¡¡¡¿Brick?!!! ¡Asco!- es todo lo que mi cerebro y boca pudieron procesar mientras sacaba la lengua con disgusto.

Todas terminamos de vestirnos y de desayunar así que nos fuimos a la escuela, mientras volábamos salio el tema de los Superapestosos, como les decimos nosotras, y en como nos hacían la vida imposible desde que iban a la misma escuela que nosotras y todo porque la policía escolar los obligo a ir y ellos no opusieron mucha resistencia por que creyeron que seria divertido. Agh! Malditos!

-Como lo odio, siempre me esta diciendo fea o bruja o ambas- dije yo refiriéndome a Brick.

-Seeh y el idiota de Butch se cree que es mejor que yo, JA! Pobre tonto- continuo Bellota.

-Pues al menos ellos no se la pasan pegándoles notitas en la espalda con cosas como "soy Brandy y mi línea caliente es 01-800-555-461, llámame cuando lo necesites" Ese bobo de Boomer- dijo Burbuja entrecerrando los ojos mientras Bellota y yo reíamos.

-Tranquila Burbuja, solo ignóralo- dije yo muy sensatamente.

-O simplemente haz como yo, patéalo_-_

-O podrías hacerlo como Bellota dice-

Aterrizamos frente a la puerta principal de la escuela, mientras entramos saludamos a algunos amigos en el trayecto, con paso ligero nos dirigimos a nuestro salón de clases para dejar nuestras cosas.

-Uh, ya tengo hambre- mascullo Bellota.

-Acabamos de desayunar- le dijo Burbuja con una risita.

-¿Si?, pues dile eso a mi estomago-

Yo solo las observo con gracia mientras tomo mi asiento y la profesora entra al aula pidiendo silencio.

-Esos chicos de nuevo- comenzó la profesora refiriéndose a nuestras contrapartes –son uno pequeños diablillos.

-Hey, llegamos- le dijo Butch con una sonrisita engreída.

-Y temprano- continúo Boomer.

-Si, deberían de dejarnos saltar la clase por eso- dijo el líder de los Superapestosos, Brick.

-Ya quisieran, ahora a sus asientos, rápido- les dijo la profesora con una sonrisa calmada.

-Hola bruja- dijo Brick mientras pasaba a mi lado, para mi desgracia su asiento es detrás del mío.

-Piérdete, y no me digas bruja -

-Mm, te digo como quiero –dijo susurrando contra mi cuello lo que me provoco un escalofrío.

-Lo que sea, solo cállate-

* * *

**POV's Burbuja**

Otra vez el infierno me rodea, puedo ver en los ojos del bobo de Boomer que tiene muchas ganas de molestar, pero no a cualquier persona –lo que daría yo porque así fuera- sino a mí.

Mientras pasaba junto a mi lugar –si adivinaron, se sienta atrás de mi- me jalo el cabello como su modo de saludo, o al menos así lo cree el.

-Ayy!! ¡¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso?!- le grito volteándolo a ver.

El sonríe y dice –No, es muy divertido- yo solo dirijo mi vista de nuevo al frente mientras suelto un bufido, a pesar de ser conocida como la más dulce de las PPG juro que un día de estos me revelo y le pateo el trasero a ese tonto.

Agh! Puedo sentir su mirada en mi cuello, sabe que odio eso y lo hace a propósito, Bobomer!, genial sentí eso, ¿cree que soy tonta o que? es obvio me acaba de pegar una notita, veamos de que se trata esta vez.

Deslice mi mano por mi espalda y alcance la nota, decía -dentro de lo que pude entender en los garabatos de Boomer-: "Eso de que las rubias son tontas es… totalmente cierto" ok normalmente sus comentarios son creativos, lo admito, pero hoy en verdad se supero en lo que se refiere a inteligencia –nótese el sarcasmo- . Así que no pudiendo dejar pasar la oportunidad me voltee para hacerle mi burla.

-Hoy vienes mas bobo de lo normal, ¿no?- le dije, el me miro confundido, yo solo sonreí mas- tu también eres rubio, tonto.

Cuando escucho eso se sonrojo débilmente, yo solté una risita, al fin le había ganado una, Wiii!!!.

-Pero solo aplica en mujeres-dijo muy confianzudo, yo lo mire con fastidio.

-Oh por favor, no intentes componerlo Boomer, ambos sabemos que hoy demostraste lo tonto que eres.-

-Te equivocas, las personas nunca han creído que _los rubios-_dijo resaltando la palabra _los_ –sean tontos solo se critica a _las rubias_- terminó mientras me miraba con superioridad yo solo atine a sacarle la lengua.

Voltee a ver a Bombón, al parecer Brick estaba susurrando algo contra el cuello de mi hermana, en verdad, estos chicos se empeñan en molestarnos.

Decidí prestarle atención a la maestra pero era imposible con Boomer detrás de mí, me arrojaba bolitas de papel, jugaba con mis cabellos, me jalaba la blusa e incluso me jalo el brassier, ese fue el colmo. Me gire rápidamente sobre la silla para gritarle un par de cosas pero lo que sucedió me dejo totalmente atónita y en shock, el estaba esperando a que volteara y en el momento en que lo hice el junto sus labios con los míos, así que en resumen, me estaba besando!!.

Yo no pude reaccionar, y es que quien se hubiera imaginado que el bobo de Boomer tuviera las agallas para hacer esto, pude esperar un golpe o un grito o tal vez una sonrisa malvada pero nunca, NUNCA hubiera esperado esto. Después de unos segundos el quito sus labios y se reclino en su silla con una sonrisa pero no era la malvada que yo esperaba, era una sonrisa tierna. ¡¿Que rayos esta sucediendo aquí?! Sentí como la sangre subía a mis mejillas tiñéndolas de carmín.

Mire de reojo a mis hermanas, Bombón estaba a lado mío pero estaba muy ocupada tratando de concentrar su atención en la maestra mientras Brick jugaba con un mechón de su cabello, así que ellos no habían visto nada. Y Bellota, que estaba al lado de Bombón, participaba en una pelea con Butch así que ellos tampoco habían visto nada. Suspire con alivio mientras le lanzaba una mirada fulminante a Boomer, era todo lo que podía hacer porque aun no salía completamente del shock.

-¿Por que hiciste eso?- le dijo con enojo contenido.

-¿Que cosa?- contesto inocentemente.

-No te hagas, acabas de besarme- susurre con vergüenza.

-No, eso fue un accidente, te iba a sacar la lengua pero nuestros labios chocaron- dijo como si fuera la cosa mas normal del mundo.

-Pues mas te vale que haya sido así- lo amenacé para después fijar mi vista al frente, pero no preste atención a la maestra aunque Boomer había dejado de molestar -cosa extraña- yo estaba ocupada pensando en otras cosas. Por ejemplo, lo molesta que estaba por el beso, la duda de si en verdad había sido un accidente, y si no fuera accidente por que me había besado Boomer, y que hay con la sonrisa tierna, por que había sido eso, y la cosa mas importante, por que sentí chispas cuando sus labios entraron en contacto con los míos.

Solo espero que las chispas no signifiquen lo que creo que significan.

* * *

**POV's Bellota.**

Ufff.., ahí viene, el único que me puede llegar a lastimar en una pelea, el único que se apasiona tanto como yo en una batalla y el único que realmente odio, el único e inigualablemente idiota, Butch.

-¿Que hay, bestia?- dijo con su típica sonrisa macabra.

-Nada para ti, perdedor- a veces en verdad disfrutaba pelear con el solo por el hecho de que esta a mi nivel y representa un reto, por lo demás, lo detesto.

-Que lastima, hoy me levante con esperanzas y tan temprano las destruyes- contesto con dramatismo, no pude evitar sonreír, es un idiota pero uno muy gracioso.

-Cállate, dejemos la escenita de amigos y volvamos a nuestros asuntos si?- dije volviendo a la realidad.

-Como órdenes, verdecita.- dijo con la misma sonrisa.

-Quita esa estupida sonrisa-

-No quiero, yo creo que es sexy, ¿tu que opinas?-

-Que es pervertida y macabra, quítala-

-No, a menos que me la quites-

-Claro, te la quitare a golpes- dije mientras llevaba mis manos a su cara y le estiraba las mejillas con brusquedad.

-Suelta, suelta- exigió, pero como no lo hice el también estiro mis mejillas.

Después de un rato quitamos nuestras manos de las mejillas del otro y nos frotamos las nuestras; solo para después soltarle un puñetazo a la cara al otro. Y así como siempre continuamos peleando. Uno le jalaba el cabello al otro mientras el otro lo pateaba, era una pelea feroz, como todas en las que nos involucramos.

Como siempre, no le pusimos atención a la maestra y por lo que pude notar ninguna de mis hermanas lo hizo tampoco, aunque no por voluntad propia –eso es claro- sino por culpa de los otros dos perdedores; a veces me pregunto si lo que quieren en verdad es que acabemos con sus miserables vidas –ya que somos las únicas que podemos- pero si hacemos eso donde quedarían los verdaderos villanos. Dilemas.

En ese momento de "profundidad" vi como Bombón sacaba el teléfono móvil de emergencias –o mejor llamado celular donde el alcalde llama para darnos acción o molestias- ,mientras ella hablaba con el Alcalde, Burbuja y yo habíamos dejado de hacer lo que estábamos haciendo y mirábamos con atención a rosita. Después de un minuto Bombón colgó y nos hizo señas de que había asuntos que arreglar -¡si! Así es como se empieza un día- así que diciendo los problemas a la profesora salimos volando por la ventana.

-¿Que pasó rosa?- pregunte, si esto era algo así como abrir un bote de pepinillos me iba a ir derecho al parque de diversiones.

-Al parecer, hubo una fuga masiva de la prisión, tenemos que ir allí-

-No me digas que es como lo que paso cuando éramos niñas- dijo Burbuja con labios temblorosos.

Si, aun recuerdo esa paliza, fue una de las que más me hirió y que el hecho mas significativo que tuvo fue que Bella nos había salvado. Bella, la cuarta hermana, la que nosotras creamos por conveniencia y que murió poco después.

-Según lo que me dijo la señorita Bello-continuo Bombón con algo como ¿incredulidad? ¿Expectación? no lo se con certeza- es que la persona que los ayudo a escapar fue alguien muy parecida a nosotras pero con ojos color violeta.

Nos detuvimos en el aire, cada una mirando al vacío, las tres pensando una sola cosa.

_¿Podrá ser que ella este…_

****To Be Continued****

**

* * *

**

ahi esta el primer chap de la historia :)

Akane Arwen-Taichou


	2. Amanecer Rojo

**Hola!regrese oh por cierto las chicas y los chicos tienen 16 me equivoque en el capitulo anterior pero ya lo arregle (: **

**Los personajes no me pertenecen **

_**

* * *

**_

_**Fantasmas del Pasado, Luces del futuro**_

**Amanecer Rojo**

**POV Bombón**

¿Y si ella había regresado? ¿Y si busca venganza? ¿Cómo pudo regresar? Es imposible, No puede ser ella. Esas eran las cosas que pasaban por mi mente una y otra vez y aunque las repasara muchas veces se que no voy a encontrar las respuestas, ni aunque lo intente.

-Lo mejor es averiguar de que se trata antes de saltar a conclusiones- dije a mis hermanas que parecían pensar lo mismo que yo.

-Bombón- susurro Burbuja, la mire de reojo indicándole que la escuchaba- ¿Qué pasa si… es ella?- su voz se quebró un poco al final.

Regrese mi vista al frente mientras pensaba con exactitud la respuesta, al parecer Bellota también quería saberla.

-Si realmente es ella, primero investigaremos cuales son sus propósitos antes de hacer algo, no podemos acusarla y ya- siempre hay que tener pruebas ya que a nosotras nos habían juzgado antes sin saber nuestras intenciones y eso trajo muchas consecuencias*.

-Entiendo, pero que tal si es nuestra enemiga-

-Pues entonces vamos a hacer lo que siempre hacemos con las personas que amenazan la paz Bellota- mire de reojo como ambas asintieron y decidimos apresurar el vuelo, no es bueno retrasar lo inevitable.

Ya podía divisar el humo que venia de la prisión, al parecer había sido una explosión lo que había causado la fuga, también se podía escuchar la alarma y comencé a ver a reos tratando de ocultarse. Aun si los atrapáramos ¿Qué haríamos con ellos?, es decir, la prisión tenía un hoyo gigantesco y se volverían a escapar.

Comencé a escanear el área para encontrar algo que fuera de ayuda, alcancé a ver el zoológico, bingo!

-Chicas comiencen a capturar a los criminales, cuando lo hagan llévenlos al zoológico, a esa jaula vacía- señale hacia el lugar y ellas con su vista de rayos X lo vieron.

-De acuerdo- dijo Bellota volando hacia la derecha y Burbuja se fue hacia la izquierda. Demonios, no quería que nos separáramos pero creo que así será mas rápido.

Yo también comencé a atrapar a lo maleantes, no era tan difícil, solamente los alzaba del suelo y cuando ya tenia en brazos a unos 12 los depositaba en la jaula. Juego de niños. Cuando al parecer ya teníamos a todos la policía llego a asegurar el área y mis hermanas y yo nos separamos para ver si no se había escapado nadie.

Estaba terminando de inspeccionar cuando el edificio junto al cual iba volando explotó, lanzándome hacia el edificio de enfrente. Abrí los ojos para ver que había pasado pero lo que vi me congelo la sangre.

-Hola Bombón, mucho tiempo sin vernos no?-

* * *

**POV Bellota**

Mientras daba vueltas, para buscar cretinos que se hubieran escondido, escuche una explosión en donde se supone Bombón esta revisando.

Me dirigí rápidamente hacia allá y pude ver a Bombón con la cara muy pálida estrellada contra un edificio, no podía ver mucho por el humo así que decidí ir hacia mi hermana.

-¡Bellota cuidado!- grito rosita. Pero justo en el momento en que iba a voltear un puño impacto en mi mejilla y me mando volando al suelo.

Me estrelle contra el pavimento de la calle y estoy segura que deje un cráter ya que ese golpe llevaba mucha fuerza, ¡rayos! Eso dolió, se sintió como uno de los golpes de Butch, espero que no haya sido el porque lo mato.

Me estaba levantando cuando un pie me golpeo en el estomago y la misma fuerza me alzo y me tiro contra un edificio, pude sentir como la construcción se desplomaba por la fuerza que el impacto llevaba y mientras el edificio caía yo también lo hacia, al alcanzar el suelo me golpee la cabeza y vagamente escuche como Bombón gritaba mi nombre hasta que ya no pude escuchar nada.

* * *

**POV Burbuja**

Llegue a donde escuche gritar a mis hermanas y lo que estaba pasando ahí no me gusto para nada. Bellota estaba tirada en la calle y al parecer inconsciente y a Bombón no podía encontrarla.

Volé hasta donde Bellota estaba y trate de hacerla reaccionar pero ella no se levantaba. Sentía las lagrimas acumularse en mis ojos pero no iba a llorar, este no era el momento, Bellota es fuerte tal vez la tomaron desprevenida.

Escuche mas explosiones y pude encontrar a Bombón, la estaban sujetando por el cuello contra un edificio mientras que el criminal le golpeaba el estomago con su mano libre.

Era horrible, estaban golpeando brutalmente a mi hermana y mis piernas no se movían. Tenía que hacer algo pronto o algo muy malo le pasaría a Bombón.

* * *

**POV Bombón**

Después de ver a Bellota caer contra el suelo pude reaccionar, trate de alcanzarla pero ella me detuvo pateándome en la espalda.

-¡¿Por qué haces esto?!- grite incapaz de contener mi enojo.

-¿Por qué? Por la simple razón de que te odio, te odio a ti y las odio a ellas- dijo con cara de asco tratando de lanzar una bola de energía a Bellota.

No la dejaría lastimar a mi hermanas, así que volé con toda la velocidad que pude lograr en ese momento y la golpee en el estomago mandándola contra un anuncio de publicidad.

-Al principio quería darte el beneficio de la duda pero ahora olvídalo, si así es como lo quieres así lo vas a tener, ¡Bella!- no podía creer que mi propia hermana estuviera haciendo esto, ahora ni siquiera me importaba como había regresado ni cuales eran sus planes en este momento solo quería golpearla como ella había hecho con Bellota. Bella ya no era la misma, ni en caracter ni en apariencia ahora era muy parecida a nosotras solo que su cabello era cafe y sus ojos violeta, llevaba su cabello en una coleta que caia en su hombro y su vestimente era como la de cualquier adolescente, al parecer al igual que nosotras ya tenia dedos y sus ojos no eran tan grandes como antes. Y ahora era mala, no tenia piedad ni escrúpulos y eso me enojaba, la Bella de antes era buena, una persona comprensiva y reconfortante en cambio esta niña que tengo enfrente es solo una patetica excusa de persona.

-Si! ¡Así lo quiero!- grito, mientras cargaba hacia mi con gran velocidad, me sujeto por el cuello hasta que mi espalda golpeo contra una pared, supongo un edificio, sisee por el dolor pero no iba a dejar que me viera débil tan fácilmente.

Comenzó a golpearme en cualquier zona que encontrara libre, su mirada era desquiciada y sus golpes brutales, cara, pecho, estomago, cualquier lugar posible para infligir dolor y lo estaba logrando, dolía y dolía mucho. Toda la fuerza que tenía la estaba ocupando para sujetar la mano que apretaba mi cuello, al menos evitaría que me asfixiara.

Sentía como todo comenzaba a ponerse negro, ya no tenía fuerzas, al menos había protegido a Bellota no? Ja! Aunque así fuera solo fue por un momento porque estoy segura que cuando termine conmigo ira por mis hermanas y todo será lo mismo. No voy a dejar que eso pase.

-¡No!- grite y con las pocas fuerzas que pude juntar le di un rodillazo en el estomago logrando que su agarre en mi cuello aflojara, pero al soltarme no pude mantener el vuelo así que me precipite al suelo.

Espere el golpe pero no llego, abrí los ojos y vi a Burbuja dejarme en una banca un poco apartada del lugar de la pelea. Trate de decirle que huyera con Bellota pero tampoco tenia las fuerzas necesarias para eso, Burbuja voló hacia el enemigo y yo finalmente caí en la inconciencia.

* * *

**POV Brick**

Agh! No es justo, las SuperPerdedoras pueden saltarse clases para ir a abrirle un frasco de pepinillos al estupido alcalde y nosotros tenemos que escuchar a la estupida maestra dando su estupida clase y poniendo estupidos ejercicios. Si ser malo no fuera tan divertido consideraría pasarme al lado de los buenos.

Voltee a ver a mis hermanos, Butch estaba dormido babeando la mesa y Boomer que ni siquiera estaba dormido también estaba babeando. Idiotas.

Gire hacia la ventana y vi edificios cayéndose, al parecer Bellota se había emocionado. Malditas.

Decidí entretenerme con algo, así que active mi súper oído para escuchar lo que estaba pasando en la pelea.

_-¡No! ¡Bellota! ¡Bellota levántate! ¡Bellota!- _esa definitivamente era Bombón, pero sonaba desesperada algo poco común en ella, algo no anda bien. De repente sonó un golpe, como una patada, he peleado tanto que puedo distinguir.

_-¡¿Por qué haces esto?!-_ de nuevo Bombón, al parecer ella recibió el golpe.

_-¿Por qué? Por la simple razón de que te odio, te odio a ti y las odio a ellas-_ eso voz… no la identifico, nunca la había escuchado pero al parecer Rosa si la conoce. Ahora escuchaba algo así como energía siendo acumulada, espera suena como una bola de energía y esas solo las podemos hacer las Perdedoras y nosotros. Algo realmente esta mal. Otro golpe, luego alguien volando y estrellándose contra algo. Voltee por la ventana y vi un anuncio gigante caer pero la bola de energía ya no se escuchaba así que al parecer fue Bombón quien la golpeo ahora. Pude sentir una sonrisa formándose, no esta nada mal Blossy*.

_-Al principio quería darte el beneficio de la duda pero ahora olvídalo, si así es como lo quieres así lo vas a tener, ¡Bella!-_¿Bella? ¿Quién es esa? Rosita debe estar muy enojada si solo va a golpear a esta tal Bella sin antes saber que quiere.

-_Si! ¡Así lo quiero!- _alguien esta volando muy rápido y golpeo algo, luego un cuerpo chocando contra un edificio y ahora muchos golpes. ¡Demonios! Eso suena mal.

Palidecí, alguien estaba luchando por respirar, no puede ser Blossy o si? ¡No! Solo yo puedo golpearla así. Si mis conclusiones están correctas Bellota esta inconciente en algún lado y a Bombón la estaban golpeando a muerte ¡¿Dónde esta Burbuja?!

_-¡No!-_ ¡Bombón! Si esa es la molesta líder que conozco. Ahora un golpe, y alguien cayendo al suelo, Bombón va a chocar con el pavimento! Maldición, no se por que pero tengo que hacer algo.

Me pare de mi asiento y toda la clase volteo a verme.

-Boomer, Butch, vamos tenemos que hacer algo- ambos se pararon al momento y salimos volando de la escuela. Íbamos a una velocidad increíble y ellos ni sabían a donde nos dirigíamos.

-Oye, Brick ¿Qué pasa?-

-Eso pasa Butch- señale al frente, impresionantemente ya habíamos llegado, pero el panorama no era bonito. Bellota estaba tirada en el suelo sobre un pequeño charco de… ¡¿sangre?! Nosotros no sangramos! Esto va mal. No quería ver como se encontraba Bombón.

-¡Bellota!- escuche a Butch gritar mientras volaba hacia ella.

Escuchamos un golpe y al alzar la vista vimos como Burbuja iba en picada y se estrellaba contra el frente de un auto. Boomer jadeo a mi lado antes de salir a toda velocidad hacia la rubia. Mientras, yo buscaba como loco a Bombón.

-Ah! ¡¿Dónde rayos estas idiota?! Cuando te encuentre te voy a…- No! Volé hacia la banca donde estaba la líder y palidecí al sentir su mano. Estaba extremadamente fría. Tenia una cortada en el labio, otra en la frente y muchos moretones. Tenia que sacarla de aquí lo más pronto posible.

Butch y Boomer se reunieron conmigo, ambos cargando a sus contrapartes de una manera tan delicada que dude que fuéramos enemigos mortales. En este momento no me sentía así para nada, estaba enojado, muy enojado y al parecer mis hermanos también lo estaban, sino fuera porque hay que salvarlas apuesto que Butch ya estaria despedazando al responsable de esto.

Tome a Bombón en mis brazos y la pegue a mi pecho con cuidado para no lastimarla mas, tal vez tuviera unos cuantos huesos rotos.

-Vamonos, rápido- ordene y salimos a toda velocidad al único lugar donde podrían tratarlas, con el profesor.

****To Be Continued****

**

* * *

**

* en la pelicula de las Chicas Superpoderosas todos creen que son malas por ayudar a Mojo pero en realidad mojo las habia manipulado.

*Brick le dice Blossy a Bombon porque es del ingles Blossom y a Bombon le molesta el diminutivo.

Espero que les haya gustado (: aunque no soy buena en las escenas de accion XD . Agradecimientos a todos los que leen pero en especial a:

**Valerii Hyuga:** me alegra que te haya gustado :) y tambien que honor que sea el primero que no sea de Naruto, yo tambien leo muchos de Naruto la verdad XD espero que te haya gustado el cap. Y ahi me dices si te gusto o no ;)

**petalo-VJ:** que bueno que te haya gustado! yo he leido algunos de tus fics y estan muy buenos ahorita estoy en el de maldito teatro y me encanta por ahi andan mis reviews XD jajaja y lo se las peleas entre ellos son buenisimas y aunque ya van a empezar con los sentimientos se van a seguir peleanod porque los chicos no se me hacen de super romanticos y tienen que hacer enojar a las chicas de alguna manera. Bueno espero que te haya gustado este capitulo.

**Angelic-bloody-night:** jjajaa gracias por tu comentario realmente uno se siente medio inseguro con el primer fic pero que bueno que te haya gustado y aqui esta la conti que espero tambien te guste :) aunque si me tarde en subirla XD.

**LiL EmO:** no no solo sera BrickXBloss tambien va a haber de las otras solo que va a aperecer un poco mas de BrickXBloss, aunque no te preocupes va a haber mucho amor XD.

**xela-pix96:** jajajaj aqui esta la conti :) perdon por tardarme pero ya sabes las cosas de la vida. Espero que te guste para que compense la espera.

**floresilla329**: si voy a poner mas Butch/Butterc pronto ;) y va a ser apasionado porque esos son apasionados es un adelanto pero tu shhhh XD

sale hasta la prox.


	3. Atardecer Incierto

Hola! Estan Chidoris? Hot cakes! jajjajaj XD no me hagan caso. Ha pasado tiempo eh? jjejejeje lo siento

Advertencias: esta corto u.u

Los personajes no me pertenecen

Esta historia esta dedicada a: **floresilla329 **y a .-**Eemo.-.** como lo prometi ;)

_**

* * *

**_

_**Fantasmas del Pasado, Luces del futuro**_

**Atardecer Incierto **

_¿Qué demonios esta pasando? Estoy jodidamente seguro que no quería que mi día fuera así, se suponía iba a ser como cualquier otro día, llegar tarde a las clases, abusar de los débiles y pelear con nuestras bobas contrapartes. Pero no, aquí estoy volando a velocidades que no sabia podíamos alcanzar para mantener a mi archienemiga con vida, a la que por cierto estoy cargando de manera prácticamente romántica. Ugh! _

_Nunca me había sentido así, como si hubiera fracasado en algo muy importante, decepción, si eso era, me siento decepcionado de mi mismo. ¿De qué estoy decepcionado? No lo se, pero se que mi pecho esta pesado y no es por la persona que estoy llevando, hablando de ella… no puedo verla, no puedo obligarme a ver hacia abajo, ya se lo que me espera ahí y por primera vez en mi vida me siento cobarde de comprobarlo. _

_Verla de esa manera solo me va a hacer sentir peor, nunca la había visto asi, jamás habíamos temido por la vida de alguien y ahora estamos aquí en un silencio angustiante mientras nos preguntamos –por mi parte, de mis hermano no estoy muy seguro- ¿Qué salió mal? ¿Quién las dejo así? ¡¿Por qué nos molesta? ¡¿Por qué queremos matar a alguien? ¡¿Y por qué me arrepiento de no haber estado ahí, de no haberle servido a esta tonta moribunda que me desprecia como escudo? ¡Demonios! Algo anda mal conmigo, creo que un… no puedo decir la palabra, es tan gay!... bueno ya, un sentimiento –que gay me siento- que no quería admitir comienza a envolverme –de nuevo con lo que gay- y lo peor es que es sobre esta perdedora. ¡Agh! La mataría, sino fuera porque alguien más ya lo intento. _

_¡No! Lo que voy a hacer es que voy a matar al bastardo que hizo esto, lo voy a hacer sufrir tanto de maneras tan inimaginables que va a implorar llegar rápido al infierno._

Estos mismos pensamientos pasaban por la cabeza de los tres chicos, en serio, exactamente los mismos. Mentes no tan geniales piensan parecido.

* * *

**POV Brick**

Ya puedo ver la casa, al fin puedo dejar un peso fuera de mis hombros, espero que el profesor ese pueda hacer algo.

-Es aquí- les dije a mis hermanos mientras aterrizaba al frente de la puerta. Los sentí detrás mío cuando patee la puerta.

Un hombre de unos 32 años salió de la cocina con cara atemorizada y un…delantal?

-Jajajajajaj- que sincronización, somos hermanos por algo hasta nos reímos al mismo tiempo.

-Viejo, no sabe de cuantas maneras eso esta mal- dijo Butch con cara de asco e iba a continuar pero un grito del anciano lo detuvo.

-¡niñas!- su cara estaba angustiada- ¡¿Qué le hicieron a mis hijas?

-Oye, gracias a nosotros están aquí para que las salves…- iba a seguir gritando pero el movimiento en mis brazos me detuvo. _Blossy_

-Profesor- la escuche decir, su voz apenas audible, sonaba tan débil, sentí una punzada en el pecho al momento que puse mi mirada en ella, se veía tan frágil- fue ella, la cuarta- alcanzo a susurrar antes de caer de nuevo en la inconsciencia. ¿La cuarta?

-Rápido, síganme, hay que tratarlas enseguida- hablo el profesor mientras nos dirigía a unas escaleras, bajaban a un laboratorio, donde sorpresivamente había tres camas. Nos indico que las acostáramos ahí, así que con extremo cuidado lo hicimos.

Mientras el viejo iba de un lado a otro llevando sustancias y demás a las bobas nos pidió que le explicáramos que había pasado. Le dije lo que había escuchado antes de ir a ver que había pasado y lo que vimos cuando llegamos.

-Uhmm- voltee, Boomer se veía dudoso- cuando fui por Burbuja, en medio del humo vi una persona como de nuestra edad, era mujer y estaba volando, solo vi que tenia ojos morados por que en lo que recogía a Burbuja desapareció-

-Me lo temía- suspiro el profesor mientras les daba algo de tomar a las moribundas.

-¿De que habla? ¿Quién es esa persona?- me estoy hartando de estas estupideces.

-Ella es Bella. La cuarta hermana- creo que nuestras caras mostraban mucha incredulidad porque continuo explicando- ella fue creada después, y no por mi sino por las chicas; no hace falte decir que el experimento fue un desastre, si lograron crear a una niña con poderes pero no tenia la inteligencia de un ser humano normal, tenia la mente de un bebe se podría decir, como era un experimento mal hecho no tardo mucho en explotar y desaparecer y las niñas siempre se han sentido muy culpables por eso, no volvieron a hablar nunca más sobre ese asunto; sin embargo yo seguí investigando y encontré que aunque el cuerpo de Bella exploto su esencia había quedado en el aire, creí que se había disipado y finalmente desaparecido pero me equivoque al parecer y alguien la revivió.

-¿Cómo pudo pasar eso? ¿Por qué no es la misma de antes entonces?- pregunto Butch que aún trataba de controlar su ira, sus puños estaban fuertemente apretados.

-Digamos que la esencia guardaba todo, sus poderes y demás- explico el profesor mientras cubría a las tontas con sus sabanas- si alguien logro tomar esa esencia entonces podría tener a Bella y por supuesto no es difícil hacer un cuerpo nuevo para depositarla, pero como ya dije la Bella de antes tenia la mente de un bebe, es decir, que ese alguien que la revivió pudo malear y adaptar su mente a sus mejores intereses; tal vez la hizo incluso mas fuerte que ustedes o le dio otros poderes, aparte de los que ya tenia.

-Ugh! Esa maldita me tomo desprevenida, dios! Me duele la cabeza- Bellota había despertado y se encontraba quejándose del dolor y de la humillación recibida, junto a mi pude ver de reojo como Butch se relajaba y soltaba un suspiro de alivio.

* * *

**POV Butch**

¡Demonios! La odio, por un momento realmente sentí que se iba. Imagínate mi vida sin la idiota de Bellota, no más diversión, ni peleas, ni…, dejémoslo así por ahora.

Solté un suspiro, ya no me duele el pecho.

-Que débil eres, como es que has podido mantenerte a mi nivel todo este tiempo-

-¿Butch? ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? ¡Y me tomaron desprevenida! Si no la hubiera hecho pedazos, que jugada tan sucia, y no me hagas reír aquí el débil eres tu si quieres ahorita te lo demuestro- me dijo con toda la ira que pudo, esa es la Bellota que conozco, me alegra que este bien.

No pude evitar sonreír de satisfacción, era una sonrisa diferente y Bellota debió haberlo notado porque enseguida me miro con confusión.

-Idiota- le dije mientras le sonreía supongo que así de sensual soy porque ella también formo una sonrisa, muy sexy por cierto.

-Cállate, perdedor- ambos soltamos una carcajada.

* * *

**POV Boomer**

Raros, si esa es la palabra, los verdes son unos dementes, ¿qué de gracioso tiene eso?

Mientras ellos seguían tirándose insultos con sonrisas en sus rostros me di cuenta que tal vez esa era la forma en la que se entendían, raros dementes.

Anda Burbuja abre tus ojos, no puedo expresar lo que sentí cuando la vi estrellarse con ese auto, se que de las tres ella fue la menos afectada pero porque no despierta! Que débil es esa rubia.

Mi mirada seguía fija en ella, estaba a punto de levantarme y darle un puñetazo cuando empezó a abrir sus ojos. ¡Vaya!

-Ow ow ow- y ya empezó a llorar, ¿porque siempre llora?, me hace querer abrazarla- me duele.

Todos los ojos se posaron en ella pero sus ojos se posaron en mí, levanto sus cejas en señal de impresión.

-Boomer tu me golpeas y te mato, yo solita puedo despertarme- ¡¿Qué? ¿Cómo supo que la iba a golpear? Tal vez nosotros también somos raros a nuestra manera.

-Te dejare hoy nada mas porque eres una llorona- le dije con una sonrisa arrogante mientras me recargaba más en el respaldo de mi silla.

-Como si tú no lo fueras- dijo mientras me sacaba la lengua y ambos reímos.

* * *

**POV Brick**

Raros. Mis hermanos tienen problemas mentales, no se porque siento que dentro de poco yo voy a hacer lo mismo que ellos.

Mi mirada volvió al rosto de la líder, de las tres fue la más dañada pero no me preocupo, ella es fuerte, tengo cicatrices para probarlo; aunque se que es fuerte no puedo evitar sentirme ansioso y se que ese sentimiento no se va a ir hasta que vea a esos rancios ojos rosas abrirse.

Vamos Blossy, apresúrate y despierta para que pueda molestarte mientras sonreímos y podamos ser raros a nuestra manera.

****To Be Continued****

* * *

** Y ahi lo tienen, una hermosa actualizacion, supongo que ahora van a ser mas seguidas porque ya estoy de vacaciones YAY! **

**AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

**floresilla329: **gracias por leer y ahi esta la dedicatoria como dije ;), creo que si he leido tus historias pero checare, gracias por comentar nos vemos pronto.

**Romy Brujita: **aqui esta la actualizacion :), y espero nos sigamos leyendo, gracias por comentra nos vemos en el prox cap. espero :)

**petalo-VJ: **perdon, soy lenta por naturaleza XD, ademas tu tambien me matas con tus historias aun estoy esperando el prox de maldito teatro jajajaja asi que espero verte pronto, ya voy a actualizar mas rapido :D

**Valerii Hyuga: **que bueno que te haya gustado! jajajaj en serio lo buscas todos los dias, perdon por tardar XD porque no le pones una alerta a la historia? Asi es mas facil, nos vemos en la conti, que viene pronto :)

**xela-pix96: **Gracias por comentar en mi otra historia me alegro que te haya gustado! y gracias por esperar a la conti. Pronto viene el prox asi que no te preocupes ;)

**: **Oh aunque no haya pasado nada aun asi la van a moler a bella los rrb! jajajaja espero sigas leyendo y nos vemos pronto.

**Angelic-bloody-night: **espero que tus vacaciones hayan estado divertidas! jajaj y no te preocupes yo les escribo para demostrarles que los tomo en cuenta y que les agradezco que lean, asi que espero que este capitulo te haya gustado =D

**maestro jedi: **T.T perdon! gomen! jajajajaj me tarde pero espero este los tranquilice un poco no quiero apresurar la historia pero tampoco la voy a hacer muy larga :) Nos vemos pronto

**: **ya ves que hicieron, ser ellos jajajajaja aunque esten procupados son malos! jajajaj espero te haya gustado y nos vemos pronto.

**kmy-litha16: **en serio lo deje en la mejor parte? jajajajaj bueno pues este tal vez no sea muy emocionante es como la calma antes del Boom!Pero espero te haya gustado :) Espero que me sigas leyendo, hasta pronto!

**Dinora-chan: **perdon! fui mala T.T jajajajaja pero ya seran mas rapidos los updates :D asi que no me maten XD nos veremos pronto y gracias por comentar.

**Frood: **Hola! jajajaj si se van a vengar y como ya dijeron va a ser de una manera cruel -jejeje- no se si es mas largo pero la verdad no me fijo mucho jajaajaj pero actualizare mas rapido asi que espero eso compense :) Nos leemos pronto!

**.-Eemo.-.: **Me encanta que te encanten mis fics XD en serio me alegra muchos y ya ves como lo prometi este chap fue dedicado a ti, gracias por comentar y espero que nos sigamos viendo, un beso tambien!

**PPGZ-Fan Girl: **gracias por comentar, me alegra que te haya gustado, y el romance va a venir muy pronto, creeme. -ejejejejeje-

**Comentarios son apreciados ;) **

**Akane Arwen-Taichou**


	4. Anochecer Silencioso

**Hola! Ha pasado un buen tiempo pero perdon la verdad con eso de que el huracan nos pego a los jarochos pero que se joda que nosotros seguimos viviendo XD**

**Quiero decir que que padre que hayan sacado a los mineros de chile!**

**Viva Mexico y la naturaleza can kiss my f****** a** jajaja bromeo yo de hecho soy pro-naturaleza(:**

**Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen, la trama si.**

**Que disfruten.**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Fantasmas del Pasado, Luces del futuro**_

**Anochecer Silencioso**

-Tengo hambre-dijo Bellota mientras se levantaba de la cama y miraba al profesor.

-Supongo que ustedes chicos también han de estar hambrientos, ¿Por qué no subimos y preparo algo de comer para todos?-

-Eso seria genial profesor- grito Butch mientras que Boomer asentía con una gran sonrisa.

Ya todos estaban subiendo las escaleras cuando el Profesor echo un último vistazo a la habitación, Brick seguía sentado frente a la cama de Bombón, sus ojos fijos en la figura que ahí reposaba.

-¿Brick, acaso no tienes hambre?-

-Esta bien, quiero esperar a que ella despierte- susurro el chico- Ya sabe para decirle un poco lo que pienso- termino diciendo sobre su hombro al Profesor.

-Pero Bombón no despertara hasta dentro de unas horas, ¿estas seguro que quieres esperar?- su única respuesta fue un asentimiento, con eso se fue dejando solos a los adolescentes.

**POV Brick**

Los verdes dementes y los azules llorones están ahora jugando videojuegos, desde acá puedo escuchar las peleas entre Butch y Bellota.

Sigo esperando que la líder tonta despierte y la verdad es que prefiero estar aquí viéndola que arriba con los tontos; ya es bastante tarde y desde hace media hora me había acercado mas a la cama para recargar mi cabeza-no es un movimiento, solo estoy cansado- fueron demasiadas "emociones" para un día. Un pequeño quejido me saca de mis pensamientos y alzo la mirada para encontrarme con dos ojos rosas comenzando a abrirse.

-Hey- no fue lo mas inteligente de decir pero algo es algo.

-No mentiré, es bastante perturbador que estés aquí- la voz de Blossy sonaba débil, era difícil de escuchar.

-Casi tan perturbador como saber que la que me ha pateado el trasero muchas veces fue derrotada fácilmente por una solo mocosa- el que se haya encogido en su cama no era la reacción que esperaba de ella y menos que un segundo después su cara se volviera desquiciada.

-¡¿Y mis hermanas? ¿Están bien?...- Bla bla, Para haber estado inconsciente tanto tiempo si que tiene fuerzas para gritar.

-Rosa, ca-lla-te, tus hermanas están bien; escucha con atención y vas a escucharlas- me miro con desconfianza y después se le formo una arruguita entre las cejas, se estaba concentrando, yo lo hice también _¡jajajaja! Te gane perdedor… quiero la revancha ahora!... Por que siempre muero primero… Porque eres presa fácil…_

-Ok, entonces lo preguntare de nuevo ¿Qué hacen tu y tus hermanos aquí?-

-Blossy dos cosas, la primera, nunca preguntaste eso antes así que no puedes preguntarlo de nuevo y la segunda, mas bien tendrías que decir Oh Brick! Como podre agradecerte, tus hermanos y tú salvaron nuestras vidas, obviamente dices esto mientras me ves como tu héroe y tratas de pagarme con tu cuerpo.-

-¡Que asco! Ya quisieras tu siquiera verme en traje de baño eres un perver… Espera como que nos salvaron la vida, ilumíname en esa parte-me dijo con ojos analíticos, ufff ya entro en modo líder.

-Pues como lo escuchas, ustedes se estaban muriendo y nosotros las trajimos aquí para que las salvaran- su mirada era incrédula… Demonios! es obvio que tengo que inventar una excusa de porque las salvamos, somos malos después de todo- El profesor y el alcalde nos están pagando bien, además mientras estabas inconsciente mencionaste algo de pagarme con tu cuerpo-

-Te he dicho que ya quisieras, y ja! Me lo imagine algo de recompensa tenia que haber para que ustedes nos ayudaran-

-Obvio… entonces no hay cuerpo?-

-¡No!-

No perdía nada con intentar, demándenme.

**POV Bombón **

No se que esperaba, pero de verdad pensé que me había ayudado porque le preocupo, aunque fuera solo un poco, admitámoslo es Brick del que hablamos. Quisiera que mi corazón no se hubiera saltado un latido cuando dijo que me había salvado la vida, quizá ya es muy tarde para remediar eso, ahora tengo que pensar en asuntos mas importantes… como ella.

Nos dio una paliza, pero eso no es lo preocupante, lo preocupante es ¿¡Por qué esta ella… viva!. Hay mucho por investigar pero mi mente esta agotada, últimamente me dan punzadas en la cabeza, no se que me sucede, creo que lo estoy perdiendo. Porque, veamos los hechos, primero las cosas que Brick me hace sentir, después la paliza que me dieron hoy y ahora que ni siquiera puedo pensar correctamente.

Tengo que hablar detenidamente con el Profesor; no creo que sea normal.

**POV Brick**

Ahhhh ahí va de nuevo, con las miles de preocupaciones, que no sabe lo que es relajarse de vez en cuando, hoy casi la matan, que no puedo solo comerse un bote de helado mientras ve una película de risa o algo así. De verdad no entiendo por que tengo que sentir algo por ella, somos muy diferentes, empezando por los bandos a los que favorecemos.

Es demasiado para un solo hombre.

-Bombón levántate, vamos a comer pizza y a jugar videojuegos con los demás- no se que estoy diciendo pero de verdad no quiero verle esa cara de sufrida.

-¿Me llamaste Bombón?- buena manera de desechar mis esfuerzos.

-Pues es tu nombre- me miro aun mas incrédula- mira este día ha sido positivamente el día mas raro de mi vida, así que ya da igual terminémoslo con lo mas extraño que podría pasar, nosotros los malos y ustedes las buenas pasando un buen rato, además lo necesitas- no pude evitarlo y le sonreí, una sonrisa de verdad y no con intenciones ocultas, lo estoy perdiendo, en serio.

-Pues tengo hambre- es la primera vez que veo a la líder con una sonrisa tímida, es… asqueroso- y no me siento bien como para analizar las cosas, además con quien lo haría, dudo que tu me puedas seguir el paso- ahí esta la sonrisa arrogante esa es la que me gusta… jejejeje lo que podríamos hacer con esa sonrisa, aquí en este lugar, solos….

-Brick, ya ven que muero de hambre- de nuevo arruina mis momentos- quita esa mirada pervertida que no vas a obtener nada con tus palabras baratas-

-Ya bruja, si que necesitas comer- que gracioso, ahh muero de risa.

-Ya deja de reírte- mira quien habla ella que se esta sujetando el estomago, o tal vez sea por los golpes?... prefiero no pensar en ello.

-Bien vamos- me adelante a ella y salí a donde estaban todos, no había rastro del Profesor pero eso me da igual- ¡Ok perdedores, su peor pesadilla ha llegado prepárense para tener sus traseros pateados! Oh perdón a ustedes ya se los patearon mucho por hoy-

-¡Cierra la boca! Nos tomaron desprevenidas, des-pre-ve-ni-das- Si Bellota sigue diciendo eso hasta que te lo creas- Carne fresca chicos, carne fresca.

-Wohhhooo! hora de destronar a los lideres- el parecido entre Bellota y Butch a veces me perturba y que hay con lo de carne fresca de Bellota se escucho tan pervertido... jejejejje

-Como sea, ya sabes que te gano en esto Bellota, ¿donde esta la pizza?- jajaja Blossy de verdad tiene hambre.

- Tardara unos 5 minutos en llegar, mientras juguemos y matemos a Burbuja-

-Oye! Tú eres el segundo en morir Boomer, no eres la gran cosa-

-Pues mínimo soy mejor que tú y eso me basta- Boomer es tan mediocre.

-Ni te emociones Boomer, que voy a hacer que seas el primero en morir-

-Ja! Asi se habla niña líder, una Bombón hambrienta, es una Bombón salvaje- mientras todos reian, yo pensaba en otras cosas.

Tal vez lo raro no es tan malo.

****To Be Continued****

**

* * *

**

**Espero y les haya gustado :D, y perdon no poder agradecerles a todos personalmente pero Muchas gracias a los que se toman la molestia de leer y mas gracias a los que dejan su opinion.**

******Dejen su opinion y nos vemos en el prox. update.**

Akane Arwen-Taichou fuera.


	5. Un nuevo día

_**Hola! Cuanto tiempo XD perdon por la demora al parecer me tardo mucho en actualizar. hmmm... bueno si aun hay seguidores de esta historia por ahi se los dedico a ustedes . ughh! estupida fanfiction que no quiere centrar el titulo u.u lo cambiare en cuanto pueda me chocaaaaaa! ¬ ¬**_

**Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece... que triste suena eso.**

**

* * *

**

_**Fantasmas del pasado, Luces del futuro**_

**Un nuevo día**

_¿Por qué liberar a los criminales de prisión? Debió saber que sería juego de niños capturarlos de nuevo ¿Por qué perder el tiempo en una causa perdida? ¿Es un paso para algo mayor? Tal ves un señuelo o quizá solo quería que supiéramos que esta de vuelta. De vuelta… ¿Cómo? Puede esto ser como la vez que Él trajo a los RRB de regreso? No… esta vez es diferente, se siente diferente. Todas las cosas tienen un patrón y un motivo pero esta resultando difícil saber los de estos hechos. ¿Cómo es que nos pudo derrotar a las tres? Era solo ella. Seguro, a Bellota la tomo desprevenida, pero que tanta fuerza tiene como para dejar a la mas fuerte de las tres lo suficientemente aturdida como para sacarla de la pelea sin siquiera un contraataque, como es que mi energía desaparecía cuando me tenia en su agarre, me sentía extraña, acaso fue el shock o algo mas… _

Todas estas interrogantes acosaban la mente de Bombón que lejos de estar concentrada en Algebra se cuestionaba mil cosas a la vez. El día hasta ahora había sido bastante normal para las chicas, los sucesos de la tarde anterior parecían un mal sueño y no había realmente nada que les comprobara a las chicas lo contrario, no había cicatrices, no había dolor, lo único que les ayudaba a creer que no se volvían locas era que el profesor las había checado de nuevo esa mañana antes de partir a la escuela, eso y el ver los edificios destruidos en la pelea mientras volaban a la escuela. Incluso la actitud de los RRB era como siempre, al parecer los 6 adolescente habían hecho un acuerdo silencioso en volver a como eran siempre y no mencionar nada de lo ocurrido, desde salvarles las vidas a las chicas hasta la agradable cena con videojuegos.

Nada estaba fuera de su lugar excepto… que todo lo estaba.

* * *

**POV Bombón**

-Si alcalde, iremos enseguida- colgué el celular y les hice señas a mis hermanas de que teníamos que irnos, dirigí mi mirada a la maestra, quien asintió comprensiva, con esto volamos hacia la alcaldía.

Vi de reojo que mis hermanas estaban curiosas sobre que había pasado pero por alguna razón no querían preguntar, no las culpo se lo que están pensando.

Al llegar nos encontramos directo con el alcalde, quien como siempre se veía exageradamente nervioso, normalmente le restábamos importancia pensando 'esta exagerando las cosas' pero hoy era diferente.

-¿Qué pasa alcalde?- pregunte no queriendo tardar más de lo necesario.

-Es la banda gangrena… edificios… una pelea- el alcalde planeaba continuar con su balbuceo hasta que afortunadamente la señorita Bello decidió intervenir.

-Niñas se trata de la banda gangrena- nos relajamos un poco al pensar que seria un problema regular- pero no es como ustedes piensan, al parecer ellos son las victimas.

-¿Qué paso, los atacaron mientras planeaban robar algo o que?- pregunto Bellota realmente entretenida con la idea de la banda gangrena como victimas.

-Algo así Bellota, estaban a punto de asaltar un supermercado cuando llego una persona y los derroto-

-¡Que bien!- exclamo Burbuja, estaba por continuar cuando vimos la expresión de la señorita Bello.

- No Burbuja, esta persona los derroto de una manera tan brutal que casi mueren- aquí hubo tres diferentes formas de shock- y no solo eso esta persona después destruyo todo el supermercado con muchos ciudadanos adentro, ninguno murió pero es algo ciertamente preocupante nunca se ha visto que hagan algo así.

-Entendemos Srta. Bello iremos a investigar con la banda gangrena, tal vez ellos nos puedan decir algo-

-Se los agradecería Bombón, se encuentran en el hospital Gral.-

No hubo respuesta solo miradas de entendimiento y un techo destruido.

* * *

La primera en romper el silencio fue Bellota con su muy inteligente comentario de –Vaya- después fue Burbuja con un -Lo se- y el silencio reino de nuevo con mi muy expresivo –Tsk-

Llegamos al hospital en unos segundos y enseguida preguntamos por la banda gangrena, después de que nos dieron informes fuimos directo para allá, era un área aislada sin duda especial para estos casos, iba a atravesar las puertas cuando vi la expresión de incomodidad de Bellota, ahora recuerdo que no es muy fan de ver a estos criminales en particular y de seguro Burbuja tampoco querría entrar por que no soporta ver gente en agonía.

Supongo que tendré que hacer esto sola.

-Bien espérenme aquí, no creo que sea necesario que entremos las tres, yo sola puedo con esto- mis hermanas se limitaron a mirarme con gratitud y asentir, tome esa como la señal de acabar con esto rápido.

Una vez dentro mi sentido del olfato se vio asaltado por un fuerte olor a farmacéuticos y sangre. Asqueroso.

Y ahí estaban ellos en todo su esplendor, cada uno en su cama con yeso en diferentes partes , gasas y vendas por todo el cuerpo, de seguro a todos los cosieron en algún lado, la verdad es que en este momento me dan lastima. Aunque nunca fueron los mas fuertes de los villanos ni nada.

-Ugh, llego la Srta. Justicia a hacer su trabajo, la verdad es que te tardaste-

-No se de que me estas hablando Ace mi único trabajo contigo es meterte a la cárcel, tienes suerte de que hoy sea diferente-

-Sssi nossotrosss sssomoss lass victimasss aquí-

-Serpiente tiene razón, Billy no hizo nada esta vez-

-No hiciste nada Billy porque no te dejaron, los derrotaron antes de que pudieran realizar sus fechorías- mire de reojo al pequeño Arturo y a Genio, se encontraban dormidos, ahora veo porque no están participando en la conversación, Gracias al cielo- ¿Qué se siente estar del otro lado eh? Como les sienta ser las victimas, espero que esto les enseñe algo-

-Deja el sermón y haz lo que se supone venias a hacer- supongo que fue un sermón muy largo como para que Billy lo procesara porque también se durmió.

-No me des ordenes, ni siquiera en tu mejor día podías y hoy menos, te recomiendo que cierres la boca y solo la abras cuando sea estrictamente necesario, ahora me vas a contestar todo lo que te pregunte, no quiero que el hospital gaste mas vendas y medicamentos en ti así que no me hagas enojar, ¿entendiste Ace?- lo mire con el mayor desprecio que pude acumular, tarea difícil considerando que de verdad me dan lastima, pero todo es parte del trabajo no puedes mostrar debilidad ni un momento con estos criminales, tienes que hacerles saber quien manda, Bellota aprendió eso de la manera difícil.*****

-Agh, de acuerdo me duele demasiado como para discutir-con esto dejo caer su cabeza en la almohada en señal de agotamiento- tan fría como siempre ya veo Bombón, aunque tengo que decir que ahora que creciste estas muy bien, si sabes a lo que me refiero- ¿Por qué lo dejaron con sus lentes? Solo me da mas asco pensar que clase de mirada tiene atrás de ellos.

-Ignorare eso por tu propio bien, ahora dime todo lo que paso con detalles-

-¿Detalles? Soy hombre, los hombres no damos detalles-

-Essso esss cierto- le mande una mirada de odio a serpiente que muy efectivamente hizo que se callara.

-Imagínate que me estas contando como lo hiciste con una virgen y después la dejaste- le dije a Ace mientras jalaba una silla y la ponía frente a su cama- no me digas que ni ahí das detalles- termine mientras me sentaba con gracia y le miraba con una ceja alzada.

-Wow, se te ha pegado la forma de hablar de Bellota o es que ya no eres virgen-

-Si que quisieras saberlo eh?, ahora contesta lo que te pregunte-

-Esta bien, te diré con detalles solo porque tu visita me ha resultado muy placentera- hizo una pausa dramática mientras se lamia los labios. Grotesco. Creo que ese sentimiento se mostro en mi cara porque enseguida continuo- Estábamos en proceso de asaltar el supermercado que esta cerca de la estación, ya estábamos metiendo el dinero en la bolsa cuando hubo una explosión en el techo, pensé que eran ustedes así que enseguida comenzamos a huir pero de repente me golpean y con ese golpe me rompen la pierna- hizo un ademan con su mano para enfatizar su pierna enyesada- comencé a dudar que fueran ustedes, es decir, estaba la super fuerza pero ustedes nunca fueron así de brutales, ni siquiera Bellota- le indique que continuara- mientras estaba en el suelo me gire para estar sobre mi espalda y vi que atacaban a toda mi pandilla, solo se veía una mancha morada -súper velocidad, asentí para que supiera que entendía- después de habernos roto algo a cada uno, no se detuvo y volvió por mas, ahí fue cuando la vi, mientras me sujetaba por el cuello de la camisa y me golpeaba pude verla bien, era una chica como de tu edad cabello castaño, ojos morados y una mirada… escalofriante- lo que me temía. ¿Por qué? ¿Ahora cual es su plan? ¿Cual es el punto de casi matar a la banda gangrena? Argh! El no saber las cosas de verdad me irrita.

-Bombón- Salí de mi trance al escuchar la voz de Ace, sonaba preocupado- esta chica, no se que sea, si villana o algo pero su mirada era tan… diferente a la de cualquiera de nosotros-por nosotros se refería a todos los criminales- se que somos enemigos y todo pero… -no termino la frase, pero entendí a que se refería, los villanos y nosotras somos prácticamente… algo, si siempre quieren hacer el mal y si siempre los detenemos, es casi como un ciclo como si ya estuviera establecido el orden de las cosas, solo toma lo de ayer con los RRB y veras a lo que me refiero- esta chica, va a ser un gran problema, es despiadada y aunque ustedes tengan poderes ella también los tiene, no se si saldrán bien de esto.

Fue como un balde de agua fría, que Ace, uno de mis enemigos se mostrara preocupado o algo parecido era como una puñalada, ya lo había dicho Brick, fuimos fácilmente derrotadas, es que acaso no estamos preparadas para lo que viene, acaso no vamos a poder proteger a todos como siempre. Mientras me paraba del asiento y salía del cuarto para encontrarme con mis hermanas me di cuenta. Mañana seria un nuevo día, ja ironias, esta frase normalmente se utiliza para ver las cosas de una mejor manera, pues este no era mi caso, no era **nuestro** caso, seria un nuevo día donde tal vez las Chicas Superpoderosas caigan a manos de un criminal que era demasiado para ellas.

Un nuevo día para probar el sabor de la derrota, _un nuevo día…_

No lo permitiría_._

****To Be Continued****

**

* * *

**

*cuando bellota se enamora de Ace y se aprovechan de eso y casi las derrotan (siendo casi nunca XD)

El plot surgeeeee! si lo se no hubo momentos entre los rrb y las ppg pero no os preocupeis todo estar bien :)

He estado pensando en hacer una especie de continuacion para el one-shot Te Conozco Bien pero esta ves desde la perspectiva de Bombon ustedes que opinan? (los que no lo hayan leido leanlo :D)

**Agradecimientos a: **(perdon no fue rapido pero minimo continue XD),** petalo-VJ **(que cruel eres T.T, ya no te acordabas de mi existencia) , **.-Eemo.-.**(es un secretooo ;D), **floresilla329**(sip jarocha jajaja, perdon si no es largo u.u), **ppgzandrrbzfan **(ni tan broma tal vez si lo termine cuando tengas 19 pero de que lo termino lo termino),** Angelic-bloody-night**( este no esta tan divertido creo yo, pero ya vendran los que si :D)**, BrickxBloss-Reds**(graciassss! jaja tal vez sea porq los reds son mis favoritos ohohohohoh XD), **Kuro-Neko-Angel**(welcome! perdon si me tarde X) heheheh no soy consistente que bueno que te gusto), **sebas li 2496**(jajaja aqui esta la conti).

Muchas gracias por seguir mi historia y dejar su opinion :D si dejan 10 reviews subo el otro chap en una semana ;) ehehehhhe el primer agradecimiento es a mila. saku pero no me dejo poner su nombre ahi asi quee... lo pongo aca

Akane Arwen-Taichou

...Review...


	6. El Principio del Fin

Hoooola! Que tal? Que hay? Como estaaaan? Hahah soy un descaro lo se, perooo hey no he abandonado esto y Gandalf sabe (porque Gandalf es mi pastor y nada me faltara) que estoy intentando ver a donde va esto, lo jurooo! Asi que no desesperéis mis queridos lectores.

Como diria Sakura Kinomoto: todo estará bien ;) y al final se queda con shaoran -que es un kyaaa 3- asi que le hare caso y seguiré el consejo que me ha dado. Al igual que el consejo de Gandalf -no, no es Run you fools!- sino que un mago nunca llega tarde, llega justo cuando tiene que hacerlo y yo soy una maga asi que todos callense y creanme c: ahora si con la historia...

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece... insisto, que triste suena eso.

* * *

_**Fantasmas del Pasado, Luces del futuro**_

**El Principio del Fin**

_¿Alguna vez has experimentado la sensación de estar totalmente fuera de control? No de ti mismo, sino de todo lo que te rodea; cosas que se supone tienes en orden pero que llegan y te patean en la cara cuando menos te lo esperas, y ¿por qué? Para que veas por ti mismo que estar en control es solo una ilusión…tan solo una creencia ingenua._

_Y tu fuiste lo suficientemente ingenuo para creerlo._

_..._

-¡Hora de levantarse!- Fue lo primero que escucho Bellota seguido por frio inmediato causado por el arrebatamiento de su colcha- Levántate ya hermana, tenemos un día ocupado.

-¿Se puede saber que carajo crees que estas haciendo niña líder?- Contesto la asaltada en cuestión con la voz mas fría que pudo invocar, y sin darle tiempo a Bombón de contestar continuo- ¿Hoy es Sábado o no? ¡Maldita sea Bombón hoy es sábado y son…- se detuvo a mirar la hora- ¡¿las 7 de la mañana?! ¡¿7 de la mañana?! ¡¿estas jugando verdad?! ¡Tiene que ser juego! Vete de aquí antes de explote algo-

Si había algo que Bellota odiaba en el mundo –una de las muchas cosas- era que la despertaran antes de lo necesario y, no lo quisiera Dios, ¡en un día de descanso! ¿qué acaba de hacer Bombón en ese momento? Oh siii, había hecho justo eso; tenia que admitirlo, Bombón albergaba un poco de hmm ¿como decirlo? No era miedo ja! No no no miedo nunca, era mas bien, respeto mezclado con precaución hacia la actitud inestable de su hermana.

Porque si Bellota podía ser descrita con unas cuantas palabras, esas serian: inestable, volátil, impulsiva, violenta y todos los sinónimos de esas que se les puedan venir a la mente.

A pesar de este respeto mezclado con precaución Bombón mantuvo una cara firme y vacía de emoción, no por nada era conocida por ser la fría y controlada ni tampoco seria la líder que se espera si se dejaba intimidar con tanta facilidad, o al menos mostrar que estaba intimidada, como era este caso.

-Bellota, baja tu volumen de voz ya que no es necesario, tengo oído sobrehumano, ¿recuerdas?- hizo un ademan con la mano para detener a su hermana de empezar a gritar de nuevo- Si, hoy es sábado y si, son las 7 de la mañana-

-De la maldita madrugada, querrás decir-

-¿Me dejaras terminar de hablar? Después de todo ya estas despierta, y se que el sueño no te regresara tan fácil- le dirigió una mirada a su hermana que aun se encontraba en la cama pero la única respuesta que recibió fue silencio y una mirada de odio, lo tomo como una señal para continuar- Tenemos cosas importantes que hacer, lo suficientemente importantes como para despertarte a las 7 de "la madrugada"- dijo esto girando los ojos- Así que levántate y alístate, Burbuja esta terminando de preparar el desayuno-

Como si el destino quisiera ayudar a Bombón los olores de tocino, huevos, hot cakes y café entraron por la puerta abierta de Bellota, haciendo que el hambre venciera al sueño.

-Bien, pero solo porque hay comida involucrada, y maldición! Espero que de verdad sea importante Niña Líder- Bombón salió del cuarto mientras Bellota seguía mascullando insultos y profanidades.

En la cocina de los Utonio se podía ver a una alegre rubia sirviendo comida generosamente en 3 platos, bueno, en uno mas que en los otros dos. Después de poner los platos listos en la mesa Burbuja se giro al refrigerador para sacar leche y jugo de naranja, mientras que a Bellota le gustaba tomar café en las mañanas, Bombón prefería la leche y ella el jugo.

-Todavía no empieces a comer Bellota, esperemos a Bombón- dijo aún buscando las bebidas en el refrigerador.

-Agh esta bien, ¿pero donde esta esa nerd? Creí que era muy importante el tiempo y bla bla bla ¿no?- comento Bellota mientras se sentaba, aun estaba molesta por haber sido emboscada y privada de sus sagradas horas de sueño.

-Aquí esta tu nerd favorita, ya puedes comer, a ver si así te callas- Bombón entro a la cocina y se sentó en la mesa circular junto a sus hermanas, mirando con particular desprecio a Bellota, quien no pudo evitar reírse.

-Hey, yo soy la enojada aquí, no quieras quitarme la atención rosita- dijo Bellota mientras les daba tazas a sus hermanas y ella se servía café.

-Bueno Bombón dinos, ¿cuáles son los planes?- pregunto Burbuja mientras ahogaba en miel sus hot cakes.

-Ya termine de hacer los preparativos en el laboratorio- ojos azules y verdes la vieron con curiosidad- Esta todo listo para pasar el fin de semana entero en la cámara de entrenamiento.

-¿Perdón?- la incrédula era Burbuja, mientras que Bellota solo veía fijamente a su hermana mayor- ¿Dijiste cámara de entrenamiento? ¡¿Todo el fin de semana?!

-Si lo hice, ¿que tienen hoy ustedes con repetirme las cosas como si no supiera lo que estoy diciendo?- tomo un sorbo de su leche y unto con mantequilla sus panqueques.

-¡Wohooooo! ¡Te perdono hermana! Esto si que compensa por despertarme temprano- Bellota no podía estar mas feliz, era una de las pocas veces que sonreía tan abiertamente.

-¿Qué? No, no! Yo tenia planes mañana, no me pueden hacer esto- Burbuja al contrario que su hermana se veía completamente devastada, Bombón acaricio su mano sobre la mesa.

-Burbuja es por tu bien, es por el bien de todas, la ultima vez tuvimos suerte pero fue grave- le lanzo una mirada a Bellota quien dirigió su atención al suelo- No podemos permitir que pase de nuevo, lo siento pero es lo mejor.

La fama de comprensiva era adecuada para Burbuja, ya que asintió y sonrió, dejando ver que entendía la situación.

-Por ahora terminemos este delicioso desayuno, después bajaremos al laboratorio, ¿de acuerdo?- así todas continuaron comiendo mientras hablaban de trivialidades.

Cuando terminaron de comer y de asear la cocina, las tres hermanas fueron hacia el laboratorio.

-Bien rosita, ¿cómo será esto?- la pelinegra se estaba estirando en el medio del cuarto, Bombón le paso unas prendas de ropa- ¿Y esto?

-Es ropa especial, hará que sea mas difícil usar nuestros poderes, digamos que nos tendremos que esforzar en usarlos, el profesor ha estado trabajando en ella- respondió Bombón admirando la ropa- Es una lastima que no pueda ver como la estrenamos, pero bueno, ese congreso era importante.

-¿Y cuál es el propósito de tener que esforzarnos para usar nuestros poderes?- pregunto Burbuja mientras observaba detenidamente la ropa que su hermana acababa de darle.

-Para desarrollar resistencia e incluso más fuerza, por el momento solo pónganselos después se darán cuenta de los resultados-

-Genial, si es un reto entonces me agrada la idea y el tener mas fuerza no suena mal tampoco, esa vez- Bellota hizo una pausa mientras su cara adoptaba una expresión de frustración y descontento- esa vez, no se como, pero sus golpes iban cargados de mucha fuerza, en unos minutos me había derrotado.

Bombón y Burbuja observaron la forma en como las manos de su hermana se cerraban en puños y se tensaban, al igual que su mirada se llenaba de enojo, Bombón sintió que era necesario decir algo.

-Te tomo desprevenida- Bellota solo la vio con humor sarcástico- pero es un hecho que es mas fuerte que nosotras, no fuiste la única a la que derrotaron Bellota.

Ese comentario pareció quitar un gran peso de la espalda de la chica de ojos verdes, quien perdió la mirada de frustración y adopto una de diversión.

-Pues bien, entonces hagamos esto! La próxima vez veremos quien gana-

Con esto las tres adolescentes se cambiaron de ropa y entraron a la cámara iniciando así sus dos días de entrenamiento.

Estarían listas la próxima vez, esta vez no las tomarían desprevenidas, esta vez serian más fuertes que antes, más rápidas, más decididas y esta vez, ganarían.

Si, si tan solo las cosas fueran tan simples…

* * *

Ahhh esta super corto lo seeee D: pero algo es algo u.u y no me parecio chido poner lo que sigue sin antes haber puesto esto y haber juntado los dos capitulos le hubiera quitado emocion, asi que aqui tienen esta especie de intermedio que espero les haya gustado.

Dejenme sus comentarios donde hagan hincapié en que tengo que seguir esto T.T por Gandalf y Narnia haganlo.


End file.
